Night Watch
by Shadsie
Summary: Pipit has to deal with many annoyances while on night patrol... prowling monsters, rabid remlits and a certain underclassman who has apparenntly decided that sanity is overrated. Poor, poor Pipit. Crackshots.
1. Mother

_Disclaimer and Notes: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo; no profit is being made from this. A series of crack one-shots about what Pipit sees on Night Patrol – particularly in regards to a certain heroic underclassman who's apparently decided that sanity is overrated. Inspired by things going through my mind and my stupid "experiments" with Link when I have him grounded at Skyloft between adventure-times. Seeing as I don't think I can write decent slash to save my life, these will be gen and het unless I get a really good slash-shot idea and a boost of confidence. _

_Forgive my attempts at humor. _

* * *

><p><strong>NIGHT WATCH<strong>

**1. Mother**

It was about an hour before dawn and Pipit was headed home to rest his tired bones for a few hours before he needed to report for his afternoon duties as a trainee-knight. The sky was already taking on a graying shade in the west. These work-hours were killing him. He couldn't remember the last time he took any time out for a good leisurely flight or anything else fun. The one day off he got a week (forced upon him by the Academy and the senior knights despite his willingness to earn the extra pay) was typically spent dead-asleep.

The young man came up to his house quietly. He wanted to enter in silence so as to not awaken his mother. He paused before his hand reached the doorknob.

"Aaaaah!"

Huh? That was his mother's voice.

"Aaaah! Oooh! Aaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Pipit stood shock-still for a moment as a childhood memory crept into his mind, placing when he'd heard his mother make noises like that before.

_He was a tiny child – just five years old and he was thirsty. He couldn't reach the water pitcher on the shelf in the main room and he wasn't allowed to go out to the riverbank alone. It was the middle of the night, so he definitely couldn't go to the riverbank alone. He climbed out of bed and went over to where Mama and Papa slept. He'd have to wake them up and ask for water. _

Yeah – Papa was still alive and healthy then… this memory was from quite a while before he got sick.

"_Ohhh! Aaaaah! Aaaaaah!" he heard from behind the curtain that was drawn over his parents' bed. It was Mama's voice and she sounded really happy. She must have been having a great dream. The child thought about going back to bed and leaving her alone, but he was really thirsty. His tongue felt like sand. He had to wake her and Papa up. _

_Pipit pulled back the curtain to find Papa on top of Mama, covered in a sheet. They both stared at him like a pair of scared remlits. _

"_P-Pip," his father asked, "Wha-what are you doing up at this time of night?" _

"_I wanted a glass of water," the child said. "What are you an' Mama doing?" _

"_We're…uh… sheet-wrestling!" his mother recovered. "Just go back to bed, sweetheart." _

"_But the water..." _

"_Just a few minutes, son," Papa assured. "Just go on back to bed and I'll bring you some water." _

Pipit shuddered and winced. He thought he'd repressed that memory good and deep. His father had "the talk" with him about the Loftwings and the Deku Hornets soon after that – mostly because his innocent child self had kept asking to join them in "sheet-wrestling" because it looked like fun.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

His mother had not said anything about dating anyone. Maybe he could ask Fledge if he could bunk in his room at the Academy for three or four hours while he hung out in town. Formal classes had been suspended while Zelda remained missing, so the Tower Plaza was pretty much where Fledge went these days. If push came to shove, Pipit knew he could hijack Link's dorm for a nap, with Link being absent for days on end and the fact that Link never locked his door. That would be rude, though, to take the room without asking. Pipt's brow knotted in frustration. Sexiled from his own home and he didn't even know if Mother was with someone he'd approve of. Maybe that's why Mom didn't say anything about seeing anyone – Pipit knew that he probably wouldn't approve of anyone, being as protective as he was of her. If she was with a cad, however, it's not like he was going to do anything about it right now.

"Here's your money, hon. Oh, you deserve every bit of it!"

Pipit twitched. A paid admirer? The young knight didn't know of anyone on the island who leased themselves out as a gigolo. He didn't know of anyone offering such service on any of the off-islands, either. He supposed that Peater-fellow might be in for that sort of thing, but he doubted Mom would go for someone like him. One thing that Pipit knew about his mother that he wished he didn't was that she liked younger men. Goddessdammit. If she was lonely, she should find a way to take care of it without spending the food-budget.

Another voice sounded from inside.

"No. Keep it, please. My services are free of charge, Mrs. Mallara. Pipit will be mad if you pay me any more."

Link.

Link?

LINK!

Pipit felt the blood drain from his face and his eyes go as wide as dinner plates. He grit his teeth together hard. How could he? Link was his friend! How could he…and Mom… How could one of his best friends betray him like this? What's more…Mom – Link was younger than he was!

"One last…_gust_…before you go, honey? It's so relaxing!"

He was putting a stop to this. Pipit burst through the door, his eyes shut tight against things he did not want to witness his mother and his friend doing together.

"MOM! LINK!" he roared. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THIS TO ME! Link… I should have guessed you would have taken up being a paid lover seeing as the girls like you, but…but! And Mom! I know you've been lonely lately, Dad's been gone a long time, but! But!"

"Calm down, honey, calm down!" Mallara called. "It's not what you think! Oh, darling, open your eyes!"

"No!"

"Let me try," Link said.

Pipit felt a gust of wind blow with a mighty force right in his face. His tears dried and his hat flew off his head. He blinked, dumfounded. There was Link, fully clothed, holding a bizarre device. There was his mother, also fully-clothed, standing in the living room of their uncharacteristically clean house.

"B-bu-but…" Pipit stammered. His eyes darted between his mother and his friend.

"It's a Gust Bellows, a device that blows air!" Link said excitedly. "I found it in a really old mining facility I discovered out exploring. I think it's a piece of lost technology! All I've got to do is aim it and hold it just so and it blows every speck of dust away! Isn't it neat?"

"Um… yeah, I guess so," Pipit said, picking up and replacing his hat.

"I know you didn't want me to get a housekeeper," Mallara explained, "But it's so easy for Link and he's so good at it!"

At this, Link got a desperate look on his face. "I… I insisted that this is for free," Link struggled. "I don't want any money. I just wanted to be nice."

"But, dear, you deserve it!" Mallara insisted.

"What about… the weird noises?" Pipit asked, slightly fearful.

"Ooh, missed a spot," Link said as he aimed his crazy new toy at the table. He wheeled around, the device pumping. A blast of air hit Mallara. She closed her eyes and rolled her head back, letting it hit her full in the body.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Pipit grit his teeth. He turned to Link. Link turned off his device and gave Pipit a look that was as innocent as the face on a daytime remlit. Pipit, in turn, gave him a look that was as dangerous as a nighttime remlit.

"Get. Out."

"But… Pipit, what's wrong?"

"Get. Out."

Link exited. "Ooh, kitty!" he said as a gentle remlit came bounding up to him in the pink light of the dawn.

"Oh, Pipit, honey, I hope I didn't do anything to upset you!" his mother pleaded.

"It's alright, Mom. I'm goin' to bed."


	2. Courage

_I received a gift from a friend/relation yesterday – an awesome T-shirt advertising Red Potion. The little star-splash advertising "From the makers of Green Potion!" made me laugh out loud. Thanks, Matt. _

* * *

><p><strong>NIGHT WATCH<strong>

**2. Courage **

Night Patrol. It was a job for only the most dedicated knights. Monsters prowled around Skyloft at night, so only the brave or the foolhardy were out of doors after moonrise. It was also a job only for the most dedicated of knights because it was as boring as watching grass grow.

Pipit was a very dedicated young knight, but it was mostly because he needed the cold hard cash that night watch duty paid. It wasn't only that, though. He liked the idea that it was him standing between the students of the Knight Academy and disaster – for that was his assigned patrol route, the Academy grounds. He knew that some day, some truly dangerous monster would threaten his classmates – perhaps even the fabled Skyloft Demon - and he would face it down like the Goddesses' ancient Hero of the treasured myth.

Or, maybe he'd just rescue some errant Skyloft child from being gobbled up by a green chu-chu. Or maybe he'd save Karene from getting a keese in her hair when she took a nighttime walk. Pipit had already done both of those things. Karene had complained that she could have taken care of the keese herself. Kukiel's mother had thanked him and declared him a hero. He'd told the woman that chu-chu slime washed off easily with a good vinegar-bath.

Most nights brought no excitement. Pipit walked up and down his route, yawning and trying to stay awake. Sometimes, he paused to pee off the edge of the world in the depths of the night when he knew no one looked and no one cared. Sometimes, he wondered if there really was anything or anyone below the cloud-sea and pondered the idea that he might be ruining someone's evening. He counted the bricks in the Academy walls. He looked up and numbered the stars.

Some nights lately, he'd been seeing Link. This was only a recent development, as in, after the disappearance of Zelda. Link occasionally took walks in the early evening, but it seemed like the boy was up at all hours now, on this or that business of his own. Pipit thought it most strange, since Link was known for his love of sleep. He'd sit on a bench in the Plaza and be asleep within minutes. Instructor Owlan had to rap on his desk with a ruler to startle him awake in class sometimes. Zelda was always finding inventive ways to get him up in the morning. Link wasn't particularly known as the type to "stay up all night and sleep all day," either. By midnight he was always sacked out in his dorm.

Until recently.

"Heya, Pipit!"

Pipit turned around to greet Link.

"Hey, Link. You're out late. You sure look upbeat, too. That's the spirit."

"Pipit! Pipit! I found something you're gonna so wanna be in on."

"Link, are you okay? You seem a little… off."

"Oh, I'm on tonight, Pipit!" Link snickered.

Pipit sniffed the air. "You smell like red potion. Are you hurt or something? Let me have a look. I have my first aid kit on me. Knights need to take care of each other."

Link had a blush to his cheeks. Red potion was known to have a small alcohol content, but it usually did not render a person inebriated – unless it was old and had fermented, then it could become a powerful concoction.

"Get this, Pip!" Link said with his eyes wide, gesturing with his hands, "I found a way into the girls' dorm!"

"You what?"

"Wanna come on a panty-raid with me? First we go into Zelda's dorm… and if Karene's not in, hers is right next door!"

Link snickered again. He was either drunk or had mentally reverted to age twelve. Maybe both.

"That is a grave invasion of privacy… as well as school policy, Link!" Pipit huffed, firmly placing his hands on his hips and giving his underclassman a glare.

"Frilly things, Pipit! Girls' frilly things that smell nice!"

"I'll have nothing of it, Link. If Karene caught us, she might murder us both. If Zelda ever finds out, she'll _definitely_ murder us both. Give me what you've been drinking now and I won't report you to the Headmaster."

"I don't wanna." Link retrieved a bottle from one of his belt pouches. It was half-empty. "Red potion!" he laughed, "From the makers of green potion!"

"Yes, Link, we all know the potion-makers at the bazaar. You should hand it over, it's obviously gone bad."

"It's not bad!" Link declared. "I use it when I gotta fight stuff…. I call it liquid courage!"

"Yeah, because it pickles your brain enough that you don't have the sense to run away. Come on. Let's get you to your dorm before you hurt yourself."

Pipit swiped the bottle from him and put his arm around Link's shoulder to steady him. "Yeah, we'll get you back home and you can sleep as long as you like until you're better and can think straight."

Link gave him a hangdog look. "But…panties, Pipit."

"I don't need any panties, Link. I have plenty of my own underwear, thank you. I think girls are more likely to like you if they can respect you and know that you'll not do sleazy things like take their property, am I right?"

"Maybe."

They entered the Academy and walked down the stairs to Link's dorm. "Here we are, buddy. You go on and get some rest; I need to go back to work, okay?"

"Okay."

Pipit watched the underclassman close the door behind him. He went back out to his patrol route. "At least he gave me something to do tonight," he sighed.

The young knight in yellow meandered around his route for a bit and soon found himself tracing the constellations again. The Great Triangle. The Goddess Wing. The Archer…

It was then that he saw a shadow move up on the Academy roof. He looked toward the steam-stack leading to the ventilation system. There was Link hanging from the inside of the thing from some sort of gadget.

Link waved at him before dropping down.

"Oh shi-!"


	3. Remlits

**NIGHT WATCH**

**3. Remlits **

Pipit hated dealing with remlits. It wasn't that he disliked the creatures, particularly. Even the most stoic heart could melt upon encountering a remlit in the daytime, with their sparkling eyes and oversized ears; it's just that, at night, they were almost an entirely different race of creature. As fragile-looking as they were, they were tough little buggers. The hide beneath their soft fur was as thick as boot-leather. Pipit was glad for this because it meant that it was difficult to truly harm them. If they were as fragile as they looked, he would have killed several of Skyloft's family pets by now, including the little beast belonging to the Headmaster and his daughter.

Mia tried to sneak back inside the Academy at night often. Pipit was there to protect the students and the instructors (the soft-hearted Horwell in particular) from getting their kneecaps chewed off. Horwell was going on of late how he was thinking of getting a remlit of his own, perhaps a kitten. He'd go on and on about Mia being the cutest little remy-wemy. From all the time he spent on night patrol, Pipit knew the truth. Sure, they were cute, but they were adorable killers.

The cuteness was what made it so hard for the boy to set his sword to them. Pipit had learned that the best way to deal with an attacking remlit was to spank it a few times with the flat side of a blade. Since their skins and fur were thick, there was little fear of the sharp edges cutting them. As horrible as they were while on the warpath, the little fuzzballs would cry and whimper when properly subdued. It was pathetic and sad. Horwell was supposedly running a study into why the remlits were so different at night. Pipit might have helped him, but his study-specialty was birds, not mammals.

The time was hovering close to midnight and Pipit was on night shift again, bored as usual. He gazed off over a ridge. Down below was Link – running from a remlit. Pipit didn't spring into action like he would for a normal Skyloft citizen only because he knew that Link had a sword and was competent with it. Link, unlike him, also had a shield. While the sword was issued to him, shields were optional gear for academy students and were quite pricey, therefore Pipit lacked one. Link had recently gotten a hold of one of the five-hundred-rupee models and had apparently upgraded it. Where in the world did he get the money for that? As far as Pipit was concerned, Link could fend off a little lone remlit on his own with that nice-looking new sword of his and that fancy shield. It wasn't like he really needed help from his nearly threadbare self.

More remlits scurried out from the long shadows and from beneath the bushes. Pipit heard music.

"What the hell is he doing?" the young night watchman said to himself out loud. He squinted. Link was playing a golden instrument in his hands – a harp. It looked like the one that was used by the Maiden in the Wing Ceremony. Had Zelda given him that?

Link just stood there, playing dulcet tones. The remlits didn't appreciate it. They pounced all over him.

"Link!" Pipit shouted, vaulting down and running to him. He brought out his sword and walloped a couple of felines. Link stowed his harp and followed suit. Soon the whole pack of them was quivering and cowering.

"Are you alright, Link?" Pipit asked, breathless.

"Link?"

Link had gone over to a shadowy area and was bending down. He returned carrying a remlit by its sides, holding it at arm's length. The animal snarled and sputtered, clawing and gnashing its fangs helplessly at him.

"How cute! It wants to claw my eyes out!"

Pipit sighed. "What in the world were you trying to do, Link?"

Link turned to him, still holding the crazed cat. "Well, I thought I could calm them down with a little music. During the day when I play for them, they seem to like it… they bob their heads and wag their tails. It's so…adorable!"

Pipit put a palm to his forehead. "During the day, Link, during the day."

"Well, haven't you heard that music can soothe a savage beast? I thought I'd try it." He turned to the animal in his hands. "Who's a fuzzy-wuzzy? You're a fuzzy-wuzzy! Who's homicidal! You're homicidal! Oh, yesh you are!"

Link turned around.

"Link, can you… do something with that creature? Link! You're bleeding!"

"Oh, I hadn't noticed…"

"Your arm is covered in blood! One of them must have bitten you. How can you not notice something like that?"

Link shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I've just had worse than this. It's not bothering me."

"I should have a look at it. Remlit bites can get infected."

"Do you think I'm going to turn into a were-remlit?"

"Wha?"

Link turned back to the still-enraged animal he was carrying. "Who's a big-bad hunter? Oh, yes, cutie-patootie!"

"Link… the man whose mind turns to mush when he's around cats."

Link walked over to one of the docks and causally tossed the remlit off. Horwell would have yelped at him for that if he'd seen, but both he and Pipit knew that remlits could fly. I'd probably flap off to some other part of the island.

Pipit brought out his first aid kit and carefully rolled up Link's sleeve. He poured a little red potion on some rather sizeable punctures and some deep claw-gashes. The senior knight quickly wound a bandage around his underclassman's left arm as he complained.

"You've had worse than this? When? Where?"

"Yes I have," Link answered, "Recently and I can't tell you where because you probably wouldn't believe me."

"You are a mystery, Link. There you are, patched up. No more playing with the remlits for you tonight."

Link laughed. "I don't think I want to play with kitties any more tonight, either. Sorry for bothering you and getting you in danger."

"It's alright, Link, it's alright. To tell you the truth, night patrol is the most boring thing in the world. Having to rescue you is really livening things up. Are you sure it doesn't hurt? I have more potion if you need a drink."

"I'm alright, really. Thank you."

Pipit's eyes went wide.

"Pip…what's wrong?"

"We should run. It would be very prudent for us both to run right now, Link. To the Academy, now!"

"Run?"

Pipit pointed. Link turned around. Truth be told, he didn't need to look around because he heard it before he saw it.

_Flap. Flap. _

The remlit he'd tossed off the pier was hovering right toward them, its eyes aglow and murder on its mind. The two boys pumped their legs as fast as they would go. Pipit struggled with the key to first-floor doors.

_Flap. Flap_. The cat landed and came running right for them at top remlit-speed. Pipit and Link got inside and slammed the heavy doors behind them.

_Scratch. Scratch. Howl. Moan. Snarl. _

"That was close!" Link panted.

"Yeah," Pipit replied.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now," Link announced.

"That would be a good idea."

"What about your route?"

"I'll be able to shake the remlit if I head back out the upper doors. I'm sure it will wander off by then."

"Be careful."

"I'll be more careful than you. Take care of that arm, you hear?"

* * *

><p>By morning, Link was gone, off on his own secret business. Pipit wandered back into the Academy halls, yawning.<p>

He almost stepped right on Mia. For her part, Mia mewled and looked up at Pipit with a coy cock of the head.

Pipit gave her a death-glare. "I'm onto you."


	4. Sleep

_This is still in the "friendship" vein, but if you want to read "slashy undertones" here, you are very welcomed to. What transpires here is supposed to be "cute" and is meant to be friend-shippy or other-shippy; depending upon how the reader wants to see it. I wrote this to make fun of the fact that you can sleep in any unoccupied bed in Skyloft at any time. It must be a trusting place where one can go into random people's houses and say "Yeah, takin' a nap." _

_And, yes, in the game, you can make Link sit- sleep…um…anywhere…as long as he's sitting. Try it! _

_Lazy Chosen Hero. _

* * *

><p><strong>NIGHT WATCH<strong>

**4. Sleep **

The last of the night watchmen took leave of his duty and headed home for some sleep. Pipit hoped he wouldn't come across his mother scaring him with strange noises again. He'd wondered if he ought to take Link's windy-toy away from him but figured the underclassman probably needed it on that crazy mission he was on that he kept so quiet about.

Pipit was tired. He'd gotten in a sunrise bath in at the Academy – very much preferable to drawing and heating water from the river, or washing in the cold river itself. He figured on changing into his sleeping clothes and just collapsing into bed. Tonight was his night off. He could sleep as long as he wanted to, then maybe some sword-practice or a nice long late-afternoon flight on his bird – maybe even a dance and a drink at the Lumpy Pumpkin.

He opened the door to the home he shared with his mother and coughed. No, fun plans were definitely out. After he slept, he was going to have to do some cleaning or risk the dust bunnies growing malevolent sentience. It baffled Pipit. Mom was such a good housekeeper when he was a child, even though his father had done most of it. She was an expert bird-rider, too, and now she hardly ever flew. Nothing had ever been the same since Dad passed away. Pipit knew that his mother still loved "her little boy" in her own goofy way; he just wished he could get her to take care of herself better. She was completely irresponsible.

He sank down into a chair he'd pulled up to the bedside. He glanced over at his mother's bed on the opposite end of the house and noticed her curled up asleep there. He stretched and took off one boot, then the other. He looked over at his bed-covers and startled, barely catching himself from falling.

"Aarrua! Gah!"

A deep yawn came from his mother's area. "He came in 'bout an hour ago. Poor thing was exhausted. You can share my bed if you want, honey."

"N…No, Mom," Pipit said. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I can…" yawn… "Get my blankets together and take the floor."

"You know I wouldn't do that to your poor old back," Pipit grumbled. "I can go bunk in Fledge's or take Groose's empty room back at the Academy."

Before re-booting himself, Pipit looked over at the body sprawled out upon his bed. It was atop the covers and fully clothed. Pipit winced. How Link could sleep in boots and chain mail was beyond him. At least he'd placed his sword and shield beside the bed. The senior knight thought about waking his friend up and telling him to "Get. Out." However, he knew that awakening a truly tired Link was an impossible task. When Link was out, he was out – one might as well have tried to wake the dead. Resurrection-magic would probably work more easily than a Link-rousing spell.

And the boy could sleep almost anywhere. There was a rumor going around the Academy that someone had once found him asleep on the toilet.

Pipit looked him over. He felt it his duty to check for injuries. He was not in training to be a medical-knight for humans. He was in the veterinary program – just as important –he wished he was dealing with Link's Loftwing right now instead of Link. He lifted up Link's arm and gently rotated the wrist. He didn't feel any breaks or sprains. All of the knight-students received a general first-aid medical training – all basic stuff: cardiopulmonary resuscitation and rescue-breathing, how to put pressure on a bleeding wound and to keep it elevated, treatment for heat stroke, how to tie a tourniquet as a last-resort… Link had a bit of a bruise on one cheek, but he otherwise looked unhurt. He groaned slightly in his sleep as Pipit gently prodded him.

"Fi…don't care about the directive right now…go 'way, lemme sleep."

"It's alright, buddy," Pipit said, "It's just me. You're alright. If you're awake, do you mind getting out of my bed? You need to go find your own."

The response was a thunderous snore. Pipit wished Link had some kind of nasty injury then, that way he could poke it really hard and maybe get the boy to wake up and get up. The senior wasn't normally that mean, but he was really tired. His legs and shoulders hurt from his night of work so much. And what the heck was Link doing in his bed, anyway?

Ah, yeah, he'd heard last week that Mr. Sparrot had come home from a day at the bazaar to find Link inexplicably conked out in his bed. He was like a homeless remlit, commandeering any place that didn't lock its doors, and no one locked their doors in Skyloft unless there was some kind of emergency since the community was full of people who trusted one another. The Academy's first floor doors remained locked at night just to keep the remlits out. Horwell had a habit of feeding strays by the doors in the morning, so they'd gotten used to going toward those doors. Some of them had gotten smart enough to press the doors open a crack with their heads and bodies enough to squeeze themselves inside. Or maybe it was to cut down on the stupid steeple-chases all the youngest knights had a habit of doing – running in and out of the doors and up and down the stairs at all hours, pretending to fly their birds… Pipit remembered those fondly from his childhood days.

Link turned over in his sleep and clutched a pillow under his arm. He mumbled in his sleep a little more. Apparently, he was having a dream about someone named "Fi." Pipit thought that Link must have been having a good dream, for he looked peaceful. Lucky bastard. The green-clad younger knight actually struck Pipit as cute – like a little child tuckered out after a day of hard play. He wondered what Link could have been doing to get himself so exhausted. He also wondered who "Fi" was.

As Link curled into the pillow a little more, Pipit stretched out on the chair. He yawned and felt dreamy, himself. He couldn't get Link out of his bed, he certainly didn't want to sleep next to Mom and he didn't think he had the energy to hoof it back to the Academy. His back would hate him later, he knew, but as rest beckoned him, he stopped caring.

* * *

><p>Link blinked awake as a ray of mid-morning light hit him full in the face. He stretched and turned and saw his senior asleep in a chair next to his bed, clad in his yellow uniform. At first, Link wondered what Pipit was doing in his dormitory. As he sat up, he realized that he was in a large (and very dusty) family home.<p>

"Oh, no," he groaned to himself. "I did it again."

He made a mental note that he just had to start paying attention to where he was going, even when he was blind-tired. He'd staggered through Skyloft last night after doing some damned-dangerous thing on the Surface and after searching for something on the island at night. He couldn't even remember what he'd done! The extra weight in his wallet told him that he'd been selling rarities he'd found to the gear salesman, but otherwise, everything was a blank for the time being. He had to let himself rest – just a fifteen-minute nap in a safely-cleared room in one of the Surface-ruins once in a while, that's all he needed not to end up so out of it. Spending three-days straight awake only to crash and burn wasn't good for him, or anyone else, for that matter, if he was sleeping in random people's beds.

At least it wasn't the fortune teller this time. Link had awakened one morning in his bed to find the man just sitting at his table watching him – just staring at him with those big, creepy eyes of his. Link had an uncomfortable vibe then – the lonely old fortune teller checking out his young, helpless exhausted form… he shuddered. There was something to be said for getting lost in someone's big, sparkling eyes, but Mr. Sparrot definitely wasn't Link's type.

Link put his sword and shield back on as he got up. He heard Fi exiting the blade. "Mattas…"

That was her name for him, "Mattas – Master. Master Link."

"Master Link, now that you are awake, I recommend replenishing your survival-supplies."

"Thanks, Fi," Link replied sarcastically. "What would I do without your infinite common sense?"

She stared at him blankly, and then answered, "You would perish, Master."

This earned a laugh, but not one loud enough to wake up Pipit. "Aw, I feel bad now," Link said, looking at him. "I took his bed without even being aware of it. He must have staggered on in here after night watch ready to go to bed and there I was, sleeping like the dead."

Link thought about waking him up, but he looked peaceful and so relaxed. He didn't doubt that he could lift his friend up and lay him out on the bed, at least, but, again, he didn't want to wake him if he was having a good dream. Link took the pillow off the bed and ever so carefully tucked it under Pipit's arm and leaned his head against it for comfort. Pipit clutched it close and Link let a small smile cross his lips.

"He looks like a kid, doesn't he?"

"I do not have the data to process that, Master," Fi answered, "I was not awake and aware when he was a child and so did not know his younger form."

"I did," Link said. "Zelda and I used to play over here with him all the time when we were kids. His father would take us all for rides on his big gray Loftwing and his mother would get annoyed when we'd been playing in mud and would track it into the house. Pipit would always play 'boss' because he was older until Zelda cowed him 'cause she's Zelda. It was before we had the responsibilities that we have now."

"Better times, Master?"

"More innocent times, Fi. I do not know if they were better, just different. We should go. If Pip wakes up, he'll have a nice empty bed to stretch out on." Link adjusted the covers and turned to leave when he saw Pipit shift and move slightly.

The older boy clutched around the pillow and popped a thumb firmly into his mouth and began sucking. Link's eyes went wide.

"Master?"

"Fi… we never speak of this."

"Understood, Master."

Link and Fi left.


	5. Duty

_This one has some basis in an earlier fic of mine, "Warm Watercolor." If you've read that and wondered about Pipit's adventure to get Link's soup, here it is. I'm also pretty sure we never see Pipit's Loftwing in the game, so I'm free to make it any color I want. _

* * *

><p><strong>NIGHT WATCH<strong>

**5. Duty**

A cold clump of rain hit Pipit full in the face.

"Gah!" he grumbled as he pressed on. The weather had turned suddenly, but the young knight was on a mission. He was out in the troubled sky today on an important duty: Fetching a hot lunch for an ailing friend.

About a week ago, he'd tried to use the Academy bath only to find the water stained red. The bath was cleaned, but he knew it was not red potion or colored perfume in that water. Someone was hurt and hiding the injury.

Pipit had been on his night patrol duties that evening when the Academy doorway had creaked open and out came Instructor Owlan, his face as white as his hair.

"Pipit, come inside," he'd said, "Link's dying."

Of course Pipit rushed inside. He'd followed Owlan to Link's dorm to find his underclassman in his bed, covered in wounds. He had gashes and electrical burns as well as some areas of skin that looked like they had been sewn up hastily and were yellow-green with infection. Pipit had given Link a good-natured scolding about taking care of himself, but he was really worried. He assisted Owlan in cleaning and properly patching up the injuries.

For the last week, Pipit's night patrol duties had included making sure Link didn't leave his dorm unaccompanied. The Headmaster wanted the boy to heal properly and Link was known for having more courage than brains, at least since the incident two years ago when he'd been caught riding his Loftwing with a broken arm. Link had busted up his right arm falling down the Academy stairs. He'd been "roughhousing" with Groose at the top of the steps and slipped. Some thought Groose had pushed him. Groose had been allowed to continue his education at the Academy because his parents were benefactors to the institution. Link took about a month to heal, not helped by his taking of risky adventures.

It was apparent that the risk-level of Link's life had taken a spike tenfold. Pipit with the Headmaster, had seen that Link's window was fitted with a lock from the outside. It kept Link from knowing what the weather was, but it kept him from sneaking out in the night. The Headmaster obviously knew some of what Link had been up to lately, but kept silent about it.

Everyone had been visiting Link, save for Cawlin and Stritch, who were off on their own business. Fledge enjoyed showing off his newfound strength from his nightly workout routine by letting Link lean on him or even outright carrying him when he needed to go to the restroom. The Headmaster would carry him upstairs for baths. The young man had been quite out of it for the first few days, sleeping most of the time, only half-awake when he was awake, sometimes crying out in his sleep from nightmares. This was due to the blood-loss, the infections his body was fighting and, in some part, to the potions that were being fed to him.

Pipit knew that the apothecaries were putting dung beetles in some of what they gave him. His nose wrinkled at the thought. Rendered hornet venom and butterfly wing-dust were weird enough, but the dung beetles… He couldn't get past those… with their cute little indiscriminate poo-balls. Yuck!

He'd given Link a little visit this afternoon. Link was feeling better, sitting up in bed in fresh dressings, a well-worn copy of _Loftwings and Riders: a Basic Guide_ in his hands. Pipit knew that he must have been bored if he was reading that – it was an old basic premier. They'd talked a bit and Link had requested some takeout for lunch. He hadn't had any of the signature soup from the Lumpy Pumpkin in a while and Pipit agreed to fetch him some.

Now, Pipit was flying through a budding rainstorm, Link's money jangling in his wallet. The young knight pressed himself against his bird's back, the yellow of his uniform blending in with the yellow of her feathers. When he'd received his clothing last year, he felt strange about it, since his Loftwing was almost the same color. Most knights stood out from their birds. When he rode, other riders on the sky thought his bird was flying solo until he waved or something.

His bird dipped and pitched, avoiding a sharp wind. Pipit patted her and encouraged her forward toward the little island with the familiar misshapen pumpkin-looking building that was the Lumpy Pumpkin. The boy shivered. The temperature had taken a drop.

Now the rain was coming down in earnest. Pipit's tunic was getting soaked. He supposed he could turn back, but he was already halfway there. Even the natural oils in his Loftwing's sleek feathers couldn't spare him getting drenched by the rain and the cold wisps of clouds they passed through. A fat and half-frozen slush-drop bypassed his whipping hat, hit the small of his neck and trickled down his spine, making him grit his teeth sending all of his hair to stand on end. Goddessdammit!

At least the Pumpkin would be warm. The place was always kept nice and homey, at least when the chandelier didn't come crashing down. Yep, he'd heard that story. Everyone had heard that story. Another of Link's infamous moments of poor judgment. The smells from the kitchen were sure to be enticing and pumpkin soup was cheap. Pipit regretted having eaten at the Academy cafeteria before visiting Link. He was still pretty full, so this trip was just for Link.

A cyclone came up, surprising Pipit's bird. She squawked and flapped and Pipit slipped right off her back. Sent hurtling toward the Sea of Clouds, his training took over and he whistled. Through the rain and the wind and the horrible feel of falling – the Sea came up to meet him when his Loftwing finally swooped under him, catching him with a jarring jolt. He gripped to the riding belt and panted.

He swept his hand over his hair to find his hat still on his head. He was amazed that it was still in place. "Good… good girl," he gasped.

Link had better appreciate his soup.

Pipit's bird swooped over Pumpkin Landing and Pipit jumped down, deploying his knight's sailcloth. Karene had been the Spirit Maiden for his ceremony and he wouldn't have had it any other way, but he had to admit that Zelda had looked much more like the imagery of the Goddess that all of the illustrations of the legends had depicted. In fact, the similarity of appearance was uncanny.

The wind whipped up and tore the sailcloth from his hand. He gripped the limp and flapping cloth in one hand as he plummeted to the pumpkin field. His landing was ungraceful – face-first in the mud. He heard the patter of footsteps as he picked himself up.

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Pipit said, wiping his face. He tried to stand up only to find his position unwieldy.

"You've… got a pumpkin on your foot!" Kina pointed out.

Sure enough, Pipit's right boot was lodged firmly in a fresh pumpkin. He'd apparently hit it when he'd landed. He hopped about, trying to shake the offending gourd off. Without meaning to, he gripped onto Kina and used her shoulders to keep his balance.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he apologized.

"Oh!"

The pumpkin came free.

"Heh, heh?" Pipit puffed, grinning awkwardly.

"Oh, look at you!" Kina exclaimed, "You poor thing, you're all soaked and muddy. Come inside and get warm."

"Thanks."

Pipit got himself cleaned up, said some hellos to the local hangers-out and filled up the bottle Link had given him with some fresh pumpkin soup.

"Now, it is meant to be enjoyed hot," Mr. Pumm told him. "If this is for a friend you should get it back to him right away. It will go cold very quickly."

"Thanks," Pipit said, "I'll make haste." What he didn't want to tell the man was that many people who used the Lumpy Pumpkin as a takeout hub would just reheat the soup later on Skyloft. He knew that Mr. Pumm was a touchy artist of a chef – one whose dishes were to never be reheated, but were to be enjoyed at their freshest. Truth be told, his pumpkin soup was best fresh, but Pipit didn't think Link would mind it reheated if it became necessary.

More freezing rain to fly through, another swift updraft that almost sent Pipit off his bird again, and he dropped into Skyloft right at the Academy. When he'd made it back to Link's dorm, the elder knight was soaked through again, but the soup in the bottle in his pocket was hot. In fact, it was burning him a bit.

Link, of course, was sitting up in bed, smiling like an idiot at the prospect of lunch. A small table had been placed at his bedside with a bowl, a spoon and a glass of water – probably by Karene or the Headmaster.

"Pipit, you're back!" Link said, "What took you so long? And why are you all wet?"

In answer, Pipit slammed the corked bottle of soup down on the table, let his eye twitch, and replied; "Enjoy your soup!" before shivering and walking out.

Link watched him leave, confused, and proceeded to pour himself a bowl of hot, fresh, hard-won soup.

"I'll have to pay him extra for the trouble, I guess."


End file.
